


Eat and Remember

by Saraste



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 10. once a year, Advent Ficlet Challenge 2019, Christmas, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Derek only talked about his lost family at Christmas... then along came Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Eat and Remember

For the longest time, Derek only talked about them at Christmas, it was the only time he could, even when he thought about them every day. They huddled together with Laura, the last two of a pack of dozen, a _family_ of dozen, and reminisced late into the night while eating food prepared according to all the recipes that their nana had had started to teach them when they were little, her recipe books lost, but her words branded into their memory. They cling to each other and mourn, sad smiles dotting the stories of loved ones as they eat and reminisce.

And then Laura is gone, too.

Eventually, it’s Stiles who holds him at Christmas, and all the other days besides, and with him, Derek spills out everything, all the stories, and lays open his heart, tells how much it still hurts, how much he misses them all, knowing that he wouldn’t survive the loss of Stiles. They cook all of the foods he and Laura used to, and they share them together. And he shares Stiles tears and his mourning for his mom as they eat and remember.

And together they are stronger, even with everything that they’ve lost, and they’ll never forget.


End file.
